lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Antoni Emma (TrueArenaOneOneOne)
Antoni Emma '''is a Story Pack character for the AnthonyM and the World of Sketch franchise in LEGO Dimensions. Background '''Antoni Emma Antoni Emma is a quantum parallel of AnthonyM, and she comes from Universe 25, a Sketchian universe that is near-identical to Universe 23. The only notable differences are the abundance of pastel colors (including a pink sky) and the fact that anyone who's male in U23 has a female parallel in U25. They are mostly the same, although she chose to master the pencil as a weapon. Using her Attack Pencil, she can change her shape (and displace her stats) at will. Antoni Emma's M-Crew is based around her, Stonespine, Tekka, and Ventus. Birthday Bash Antoni Emma After hearing about AnthonyM's efforts to entertain the kids, Antoni Emma tried out the same thing, with a unique flair thanks to her pencil. She found it quite touching that AnthonyM would take time to entertain the kids, and shared the thought to the others, who also adopted the style. Antoni Emma's Stats Antoni Emma, like AnthonyM, has 80 across the board at Level 1. However, she can change shape when she gains new sketches, and alter her stats by pulling out of one and into another. Dimensions Crisis The crisis leaves Antoni Emma with more threats to deal with, including the imposing Lord Vortech. However, she has no idea why Vortech would want to harm a peaceful pastel world. World * World of Sketch: M-Crew Command Base (U25) Abilities * Acrobatics (spring jump) * Pencil Build * LEGO Constructs * Guardian LEGO * Slurp Access * Shape Shift ** High Jump (Trampoline Emma) ** Drill (Drill Emma) ** Gyrosphere Switches (Orb Emma) ** Underwater Swimming (Penguin Emma) *** Mini Access ** Flying (Eagle Emma) ** Laser Deflector (Shield Emma) ** Super Strength (Powerhouse Emma) *** Super Strength Handles * Sketchian Combo-Combat * Character Changing (changes to AnthonyM, Kid Color, and Sunstorm) Quotes Special Variant Birthday Bash Antoni Emma '''is packaged in the AnthonyM Holiday Pack as a simple minifigure who is interchangeable with Birthday Bash AnthonyM on the Toy Tag. Miscellaneous Actions '''Entrance and Exit * Antoni Emma jumps out of the portal, then grabs her pencil. * Antoni Emma slips and falls into a portal. Idle Animations * Antoni Emma lays down on the ground, grabs out a paper, and draws a butterfly. It comes to life, and flies near her. Emma gets back up on her feet and lets the butterfly rest on her hand. * Antoni Emma draws a few funny faces on her own face before redrawing her normal face. These include angry eyebrows, puppy eyes, and heart eyes (with matching smiles or frowns). * Birthday Bash Antoni Emma draws a few small beanbags and juggles them. Finishing Moves * Antoni Emma strikes her opponent with a quickdraw slash... using her eraser. The resulting slash puts the action in slo-mo as her opponent falls apart. * Antoni Emma performs a powerful kick to her opponent's torso which makes them fall apart. Trivia * Her voice actress has not been decided. * "Antoni Emma" is meant to sound phonetically similar to "AnthonyM", as the two are the same person from different dimensions. * Antoni Emma and '''Jake the Dog '''are currently the only two characters who can change their shape to solve puzzles. Jake stretches himself into different forms while Antoni Emma draws herself into different forms with her pencil. Category:Customs by TrueArenaOneOneOne Category:AnthonyM and the World of Sketch characters Category:Story Pack Characters Category:Custom Characters by TrueArenaOneOneOne Category:AnthonyM and the World of Sketch Category:Characters Category:Acrobatics Category:Pencil Build Category:LEGO Constructs Category:Slurp Access Category:Guardian LEGO Category:Shape Shift Category:High Jump Category:Drill Category:Gyrosphere Switches Category:Dive Category:Mini Access Category:Flight Category:Laser Deflector Category:Super Strength Category:Super Strength Handles Category:Sketchian Combo-Combat Category:Character Changing